List of Mario Party: Island Tour 2 staff
This is a list of the staff involved with the game Mario Party: Island Tour 2. Game Director *Yukio Umematsu Chief Planning Director *Shinichi Nakata Planning Directors *Takeru Sugimoto *Tsuyoshi Matsumoto *Satoshi Mita *Noriyuki Saeki *Kazuhiro Takada *Fumihisa Sato Planning *Masashi Oishi *Maiko Kume *Katsuya Ishii *Joesuke Kaji *Hayato Minagawa *Yuki Maruyama *Yukiko Nakata *Junnosuke Tsuchimoto *Hiroshi Kurimoto *Ayumu Kawashiro *Yuri Yoshizumi *Yoshikazu Takahashi *Ryota Saruwatari *Hiroshi Nosaka *Takafumi Aiba Chief Programming Director *Michihito Ishizuka Programming Directors *Shinji Shibasaki *Tetsuro Kani *Shinnosuke Ohashi *Tadamasa Ishizaka *Satoshi Yoshida *Tomoyuki Honda Programming *Shinichi Nagahori *Yuki Anzai *Yusuke Wakigawa *Noriyasu Arata *Noun Viraneath *Yudai Horikawa *Junichi Otani *Yutaka Ito *Takuya Fujimoto *Toru Tomiura *Kazuhiro Enami *Yuki Konno *Shinichi Hiramori *Takeshi Kawamoto *Tsutomu Kawamoto *Tsubasa Yamaguchi *Ryouhei Fukutome *Shouto Nakamura *Shouhei Tokunaga *Takanori Kikuchi *Waku Kuwata *Takuma Matsuura *Hideaki Koshimura *Hajime Kamada Chief Design Director *Yuji Asano Design Directors *Hiroshi Hayashi *Masayuki Tsuboi Graphic Design *Akiyoshi Kakinuma *Kango Sumi *Daisuke Miura *Rina Tsujimura *Tomoyuki Ishimaru *Rinko Matsuda *Hiroko Kinjo *Akiko Nishizawa *Yoko Asari *Aya Kaneda *Takayuki Matsuoka *Shunsaku Yamamoto *Kazuhisa Okamoto *Nana Tanaka *Minori Nishioka *Natsumi Yamada *Mayumi Kawanishi *Dave Maggio *Keisuke Kasahara *Susumu Kuribayashi *Kazuaki Henmi *Tsuyoshi Mizuguchi *Huichung Lee *Ayako Fujimori *Tomoaki Watanabe *Hayato Ogawa *Masahiko Yamada *Tomoaki Sakaguchi *Mari Inomata *Takuya Funaki *Hiroshi Iwakawa *Tsutomu Yabuki *Yumi Futagawa *Keisuke Yonaha *Risa Takei *Emi Sakuma *Senei Sou *Satomi Shibusawa *Kenichi Ueyama *Yuka Ogawa *Yukinori Goto *Rinako Asano *Akiko Tanno *Hiromi Ito Chief Sound Director *Ichiro Shimakura Sound Director *Kotaro Baba Music Director & Music *Rei Kondoh Music *Sara Sakurai *Satoshi Okubo Sound Effects *Tomomitsu Matsushita *Ryota Mochizuki Sound Support *Hiroyuki Tsuboguchi Sound Supervisor *Koji Kondo Voice Editing *Taisuke Kobayashi Character Voices *Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach, Toad and Toadette *Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi *Sanae Suzaki as Boo *Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. *Katsumi Suzuki and Chris Sutherland as Diddy Kong *Kenny James as Bowser *Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong *Toru Minegishi as Petey Piranha *Toshihide Tsuchiya as King K. Rool *Frank Welker as Spike, Chain Chomp, Gooper Blooper and Magmaargh *Kerri Kane as Rosalina *Nate Bilhdorff as Shy Guy *Lani Minella as Boom-Boom and Pom-Pom *Jeff Minnerly as Announcer (English) *Pablo Magaz as Announcer (Spanish) *Patrick Mugalu as Announcer (French) Graphic Supervisors *Chiaki Aida *Chiharu Sakiyama *Aya Oyama *Yu Yamamoto *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Logo Design *Keisuke Okubo Manual Editing *Yasushi Matsubara Localization Management (North America) *Nate Bihldorff *Reiko Ninomiya *Tim O'Leary *Leslie Swan North America Localization *Dan Fazio *Kristen Groth *Kristin Kirby *Derek Seklecki *Thaddee Wiseur *Alex Zarza European Localization *Marie Suffert *Alexandre Moreau *Miguel Rodriguez Ramos *Miguel Sanchez Esteban *Jonatan Marcos Millan Debug Support *Kodai Matsumoto Debug (NOA Product Testing) *Masayasu Nakata *Randy Shoemake *Seth Hanser *Eric M. Bush *Sean Egan *Q Dequina *Stephen Ward *Marko Wallenius *Kathy Huguenard *Tomoko Mikami *Aya Pickard *Josh Mueller *Nicko Gonzalez De Santiago *Stephane Arlot *Sara Hoad *Ludovic Tientcheu *Teresa Lillygren *Kindra Timmerwilke *Shannon Jaye Roberts *David Figlar *Ian Linden *Therese Boling *Rori Bryant-Raible *Shannon Carroll *Daisuke Fujita *Yuta Ogura *Toshimune Hosoi *Tohru Takahashi *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. Special Thanks *Yuta Ogawa *Tomoyoshi Yamane *Tomomi Sano *Tomohiro Yamamura *Mitsuhiro Kadowaki *Shuichiro Nishiya *Tatsumitsu Watanabe *Masaki Kobayashi *Hisao Hasunuma *Mitsuo Hasunuma *Kazuyuki Makishima *Hirotaka Nakayama *Takashi Takebe *Shinji Yoshikawa *Yuhki Mori *Chamy Ishi Senior Director *Kenji Kikuchi Supervisors *Shigeru Miyamoto *Takashi Tezuka *Hiroshi Sato Associate Producers *Yoshinori Tsuchiyama *Jumpei Horita *Toshiaki Suzuki Producers *Miyuki Hirose *Atsushi Ikeda General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Executive Producers *Satoru Iwata *Hidetoshi Endo *Shinji Hatano Category:Staff